Algo parecido a un final feliz
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Ron y Hermione viven juntos, estan de novios... Viven en armonia y perfectamente bien... Un dia él recibe una carta donde le comunica que su ex está embarazada... Lean!... Malisima para sumary! S


_**Algo parecido a un final feliz**_

-Ron!... ¿Qué haces?- Se quejó Hermione

-Intento cocinar. Quiero agasajar a mi novia, ¿no puedo?

-Que dulce eres!- Dijo abrazándolo y mas tarde besándolo.

-Te lo mereces...- El timbre sonó- Yo voy!, tu quédate aquí e intenta cuidar la comida- Ron se dirigió a la puerta, espió por el orificio y luego abrió- ¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Soy del correo, le entrego esta carta a...- leyó el remitente- ¿Ronald Weasley?

-El mismo

-Debe firmarme aquí...- Le señaló acercándole un papel. Él firmó.

-Y... ¿Por qué?

-Es un telegrama, una carta de gran importancia y su firma es de suma importancia, para asegurar que la recibió personalmente.

-De acuerdo, gracias- Dijo y cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién era amor?

-Umm... del correo

-Ah!... Y, ¿Qué quería?- Dijo pasando al hall para verlo.

-Me dio una carta!

-Y... ¿Qué esperas? Abrela!!- Ron obedeció. Comenzó a leerla y su cara mostró asombro y confusión- ¿De quien es?

-De Lavender, Brown

-Y... ¿Qué quiere?

-Solo dice que debe hablarme urgente y si nos podemos juntar mañana en... un bar  
-¿Para que?

-No lo sé... dice que debe decirme algo importante y que... me espera.

-Y bueno... ¿Iras?

-No lo sé, de todas formas... ¿Cómo supo donde vivia?

-Bueno, ella es periodista ¿Qué esperabas?  
-Tienes razón... siempre olvido que eres tan inteligente...

Al día siguiente Ron, ya hubiendose despedido de su novia con su merecido beso, partió hacia donde había quedado en encontrarse con Lavender para hablar de lo que sea que debiera decirle ella.  
-Ron!- Le hizo señas con la mano  
-Lavender!- La saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en su misma mesa, en frente a ella.  
-Hace mucho que no nos vemos- Sonrió melancólica  
-Tienes razón, ultimamente vivo ocupado, entre una cosa y otra...  
-No te preocupes, no te recrimino nada  
-Pero parecía urgente...- tomó sus manos- ocurre algo?  
-Si...Es complicado pero importante, y tu debes saberlo!... Ron... Serás padre... Espero u hijo tuyo!  
-¿Que?- soltó sus manos y se separó de la mesa levemente- Pero tu y yo no...  
-Que memoria engañosa la tuya!... Antes de Granger y tu... haz memoria!...- Ron dudó aún pensativo- Más memoria... Más!...- Ron abrió los ojos como platos- BINGO!... cinco meses exsacto, como mi vientre!  
-Pero... pero...-tartamudeaba- ¿Como sabes que es mio?... Es decir, puede ser de cualquier persona- Dijo saliendo del estado de Shock.  
-¿Por quien me tomas?- Se ofedió- No voy por la vida acostándome con cualquier chico que se me cruce- Ron dudó- NOO!  
-De acuerdo, tienes razón!...Lo siento, es que no me esperaba esto, no sé como actuar ¿que debo hacer?  
-Hacerte cargo...!  
-Si... si... Si, eso ni lo dudes- Tomó nuevmente sus manos-Te prometo que ese niño tendrá una familia con el padre que le correspode!...- Estaba perdido, pero de sus palabras, estaba seguro.

Hermione preparó la mesa y la cena, esperando a Ron con un hermoso vestido turquesa, al cuerpo y largo hasta sus tobillos.  
Ron entró abatido y cabizbajo. Pero al ver los pies de su novia con el vesttido favorito suyo... la vista comenzó a subir. Ella le sonrió. Él le debolvió la sonrisa, pero con tristeza.  
-Mi amor- fue a abrazarlo, él se dejó- ¿Que sucedió?- Ron miraba el piso a la vez que caminaba hacia la cocina y se sentaba a comer.  
-¿Tu preparaste todo?  
-Claro, ¿quien mas?- Se sentaron a comer. Hubo un silencio sepulcral- ¿Me contarás?- Lo reprochó por su silencio.  
-Necesito...- Miró para todos lados, y luego a ella- Tiempo...  
-¿Para que?... ¿Ronald que ha pasado?  
-Es que...  
-¿Que quería Brown?  
-Es complicado!  
-Habla madición!- Dijo nerviosa pero sin levantar el tono de voz.  
-Ella está embarazada... Y yo soy el padre...  
A Hermione le cayó como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno.  
-¿Que?- Dijo aún anonada pero rompiendo el estado de Shock.  
-Lo que oíste... Herms- Se apresuró- De verdad lo siento.  
-¿Me engañaste con ella?  
-Merlín no!!...  
-¿Y como llamas tener un hijo con otra mientras sales conmigo?  
-Está de cinco meses... hoy...  
-Y nosotros llevamos...  
-...Cuatro meses y medio... con- Miró el reloj- tres horas...  
-Pero, pero...  
-Estaba mal Herm... Ese día habíamos peleado por tus celos y... ella era mi nova, trató de consolarme!...  
-Pero...- Hubo pausa de unos diez minutos- ¿Que harás?  
-Herms... si luego de veinte años no siento cabeza y dejo de hacer idioteces... no lo haré jamás!  
-Y... ¿que quieres decir? ¿que yo soy una idiota? ¿Que lo nuestro es una idiotez?  
-NO!... Digo que en este momento hay prioridades...- Tomó su cara con ambas manos- Te amo, pero...Está mi hijo de por medio... no tengo opción!- Ella se paró y lo abrazó.  
-Tienes razón!... Eso te ayudará a madurar... Ya eres todo un chico maduro Ron!- Le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Hubiera preferido que todo fuera diferente...  
-Pero no lo son!... Y deja de lamentarte... si no, no lograrás jamás amar a tu hijo como se lo merece!  
-No me olvides- Le rogó Ron  
-Tu... No "nos" olvides...  
-Te amo...  
-Siempre te amaré Ron!- Dijo y lo besó.

Ya había pasado una semana. Ron se había mudado con Lavender, aun que muchas cosas aún se encontraban en el dto que solía compartir con Hermione.  
-Ron...  
-¿Mmm?- Dijo tomando un sorbo de su café.  
-¿Eres feliz?- Él se atragantó levemente, intentó ocultarlo, pero ella lo notó. Dejó su taza.  
-¿Que?  
-Así imaginaste tu vida?...  
-Claro que si...- "solo que no a tu lado" No puedo evitar pensar eso.  
-No se nota... te amo tanto!- Ron sonrió- Es por eso que... he pensado... ¿tu me amas?... sé sincero  
-Por supuesto!  
-Sincero!  
-Si...  
-No... No me amas, si no me lo dirías...  
-Te amo  
-No suena creíble...- El terció los ojos y tomó su taza nuevamente- ¿por que mientes?  
-De acuerdo- dijo cansado- No, no te amo- no pudo evitarlo, simplemente, salió.  
-¿Y por que estas conmigo?- Ron la miró como diciendo "¿Acaso no es obvio?"- Ron... Te repito que te amo y por eso... debo dejarte en libertad... Si lo amas déjalo ser, déjalo volar ¿no?...  
-No necesito libertad...  
-Necesitas ser feliz!...y jamás lo serás conmigo!  
-No te entiendo...  
-Se que es a Granger a quien amas!... Y que ella a ti... Sé también que fui yo quien destruyó lo suyo, y no quiero vivir con carga de conciencia!...  
-No lo hiciste!... no tienes que tener ningun remordimiento...  
-Si... si tu no eres feliz, nuestro hijo tampoco lo será, y es por eso, que mi deber es asegurarme que seas feliz!  
-Lo será, no te preocupes!  
-No!... No puedes inculcarle algo al hijo, que sus padres no tienen, y mucho menos felicidad!... Sé que la única que te da felicidad es Granger, y como mi deber es asegurar el futuro feliz de mi hijo, es que te libero y te digo que eres libre de andar con quien plazcas!... Ve con ella!  
-No!... Yo soy el padre, debo sentar cabeza!  
-Por supuesto que si, no te quepa duda... pero... no es necesesario que estes conmigo para ello!... Puedes estar con Granger y hacerte cargo de nuestro hijo a la vez... Sé que ella es buena chica y, como madrastra, no escgería a nadie mejor... pero quiero que te hagas cargo siempre de él, no solo cuando lo necesite... Y quiero que me ayudes y me acompañes antes, durante, y después del parto... No podré sola...

Habían pasado ya cinco años...  
-Feliz cumpleaños Nick!- Le dijeron Harry, Ginny y Hermione, entrando en la casa y abrazando al hijo de Ron, de ya cinco años.  
-Tio Harry!- Lo abrazó y este lo alzó- Tia Ginny!... MIONE!!- Los besó en brazos de Harry.  
Entraron y saludaron a Lavender y a Ron, quien había ido a la casa de ella temprano.  
-Elizabeth!- La niña corrió a abrazar a su padre, tenía cuatro años y era castaña de ojos celestes- Mi niña!- Dijo Ron alzándola. Ron se acercó a su, ahora, esposa.- Herms... te extrañé- le sonrió.  
-Nos vimos en la mañana!...  
-¿Y que?... Te amo!  
Ellos vivían juntos como una familia. Y Lavender, por su parte, ya estaba casada con el doctor que presenció su parto. Lo había conocido ese mism día y comenzaron a salir luego.

FIN!!

**ojala haya gustadoo!**

**Dejen reviews plis!!...  
Besoton!!**

_DiablaLoK_


End file.
